tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Hear the Engines Coming
Hear the Engines Coming, sometimes known as Hear the Engines, is the only song from the fifteenth series. Lyrics Tiki-taka, bric-a-brac Shake shake, don't be late They can tackle one another Puffa puffa, chuff chuff (repeat whole section twice) Bubbling boiling Chuffing puffing, along Shunt and shoving Whistles blowing their song Over Sodor Working under the sun See them chuffing puffing Bubbling boiling Shunt and shoving Rocking and rolling Ground gonna quake Rumble and shake Hear the engines coming Everybody stop Everybody wait Hear the engines coming Ground gonna quake Rumble and shake Hear the engines coming Everybody stop Everybody wait Hear the engines coming Tiki-taka, bric-a-brac Shake shake, don't be late They can tackle one another Puffa puffa, chuff chuff Edward, Percy Emily, Toby, and James Gordon, Henry Give me one more name Shout out Thomas Thomas! Let me say it again See them chuffing puffing Bubbling boiling Shunt and shoving Rocking and rolling Ground gonna quake Rumble and shake Hear the engines coming Everybody stop Everybody wait Hear the engines coming Ground gonna quake Rumble and shake Hear the engines coming Everybody stop Everybody wait Hear the engines coming Ground gonna quake Rumble and shake Hear the engines coming (Shout out Thomas) Everybody stop Everybody wait Hear the engines coming (Chuffing and a puffing) Ground gonna quake Rumble and shake Hear the engines coming (Hear the engines coming) Everybody stop Everybody wait Hear the engines coming (Yeah) Hear the engines coming (Thomas) Hear the engines coming Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Rosie * Whiff * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Scruff * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Trevor * Harold * Captain * Cranky * Old Wheezy * Dowager Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Farmer McColl * Allicia Botti * The Mayor of Sodor * Jem Cole * Sodor Brass Band * The Photographer * The Bargeman * Mr. Bubbles * The Railway Coal Inspector Locations * Island of Sodor ** Kirk Ronan Junction ** Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox ** Ffarquhar Quarry ** Whistling Woods ** Maithwaite ** Sodor Steamworks ** Knapford Iron Bridge ** Toby's Shed ** Coastal Cliffs ** Rail Bridge over Rail and Canal Runby ** Whispering Woods Halt ** Brendam Docks ** Whiff's Waste Dump ** The Fenland Track ** Single Track Siding and Bridge Runby ** Misty Island Tunnel * Misty Island ** The Logging Station ** Hollow Tree Tunnel Footage Used * The Lion of Sodor * Double Trouble * The Early Bird * Play Time * The Biggest Present of All * Buzzy Bees * Hiro Helps Out * Thomas and Scruff * O the Indignity * Jitters and Japes * Gordon and Ferdinand * Toby and Bash * Emily and Dash * Percy's New Friends * Edward the Hero * James to the Rescue * Happy Hiro * Up, Up and Away! * Henry's Happy Coal * Let it Snow In Other Languages Home Media Releases CDs * All Star Tracks Song File:Hear the Engines Coming - Music Video Category:Songs